Wiki Creepypasta:Chat/Logs/6 January 2018
10:59 FUNCIONA, SI FUNCIONA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vvYSRdr3jck 10:59 *Inserte imagen de Anaking de niño* d8 d9 d1 11:00 Derpy 11:00 ISMY. D8 D9 D1 <3 11:00 Hola :3 11:00 Sonif d1 11:00 Spideh. d8 d9 d1 11:00 MAINCRA 11:00 :3/ 11:00 The Amazing Spiderman. (?) 11:00 Hoy mientras pintaba el mueble me di cuenta que mi vida es una kk 11:00 Hola Moony 11:00 pueden saludar a la "cámara" 11:01 Roberto :3 11:01 TAKE ON ME d8 11:01 Hola Camara, un gusto (? 11:01 Xemmas tiene un hijo el "XemBot" D1 11:01 .-. 11:01 JELO D8 11:02 Wiki Creepypasta:Chat/Logs/6 January 2018 11:02 11:01 Hola Camara, un gusto (? 11:01 Xemmas tiene un hijo el "XemBot" D1 11:01 .-. 11:02 jajaja 11:02 salud! 11:02 NDITO. D8 D9 D1 11:02 (? 11:02 Alv 11:02 Las camaras me adoran 11:02 -posa- 11:02 va a quedar ahí pa' nada más disfrutarle 11:02 SANAF d8 11:02 xd 11:03 debería poner el registro cuando entra gugu con su racismo 11:03 La camara no nos vigilara todo el tiempo (he) 11:03 xD todo lo que hablamos esta registrado (? 11:03 Zi 11:03 ye 11:03 Eso desde siempre se puede hacer ahre 11:03 Pero en algun momento se va a ir 11:03 Que morbo esto de ver los chats alv Ç(? 11:04 este fue el último registro del 2017: Wiki Creepypasta:Chat/Logs/5 August 2017 11:04 A ver a ver :) 11:04 Hotel California tiene mas intro instrumental que mi qlo :V 11:04 Quiere vigilar lo que charlo con mis amiguitas (? 11:04 11:04 Creepypasta Wiki 11:04 Creepypasta Wiki 11:04 12.627 11:04 PÁGINAS 11:04 CREEPYPASTA WIKI 11:04 PROYECTOS 11:04 AYUDA 11:04 EXPLORA 11:04 DISCUTE 11:04 en: 11:04 Wikia Chat logs 11:04 Wiki Creepypasta:Chat/Logs/5 August 2017 11:04 < Wiki Creepypasta:Chat | Logs 11:04 EDITAR 11:04 04:14 *C aleja* 04:14 huele a negro enlatado 04:14 Ese olor ya te pone 7u7 11:04 oh shit 11:04 04:14 *C aleja* 04:14 huele a negro enlatado 04:14 Ese olor ya te pone 7u7 11:04 (risa) 11:04 Eso no es flud :v 11:04 ? 11:04 Auto kick :v 11:04 (risa) xd 11:04 gg 11:04 04:14 *C aleja* 04:14 huele a negro enlatado 04:14 Ese olor ya te pone 7u7 11:04 ya lo compartió Dark Moon Spider 11:04 jaja 11:04 Jjajaja negro enlatado 11:04 jaja 11:05 ese Shen 11:05 xD 11:05 Desde autokick ahre 11:05 Alv 11:05 Welcome to the HOTEL CALIFORNIA d8 11:05 Such a lovely pleace 11:05 (Boogie) 11:06 (Boogie) Ugi, Ugi 11:06 pa' qué me voy a dar autokick 11:06 Y para que wea sirve registrar lo que pasa en el chat? 11:06 xD Cierto? 11:06 Por si se pasa algo raro 11:06 :V 11:06 Ya sabes que somos gatas locas de noche (? 11:06 Algo trambolico 11:06 10:28 Mi pc se hizo mierda de nuevo .xddd 10:28 :V 10:28 como la que yo ago en el baño 10:28 okno 11:07 Xd 11:07 c mamut 11:07 Una barbacoa tamaño mamutxD 11:07 Nahue siempre dice cosas chanchas (? 11:07 * xD 11:07 hay muchas cosas interesantes en esos registros 11:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dX9_B8z0AVg Quiero que me digan si canta Janet o Michael en esta cancion .v. 11:08 Para mi canta michael .v. 11:08 Ambos 11:08 *RETO*: Si me dicen a quien tengo de avatar se ganan un besito morderon :3 UwU <3 11:08 .v. 11:08 buenísima http://prntscr.com/hx0p3e 11:08 Un dibujo (idea) 11:09 >:v 11:09 una version kk de la de lentes de Scooby Doo 11:09 (? 11:09 KK? 11:09 xd 11:09 Se acaba el tiempo :v 11:09 caca = kk 11:09 HAHAHA 11:09 xD 11:09 mierdita :v 11:09 xxD 11:09 no se si me explico 11:10 Ya pues 11:10 Una foto de Nasty 11:10 AJAJAJAJA 11:10 jeje 11:10 >:V Se acab el tiempo .v. 11:10 *acaba 11:10 Tu misma (? 11:10 Un dibujo de ti 11:10 Obviamente es de total drama 11:10 No 11:10 Pero no es canon 11:10 Gana The Lady!!! 11:10 NO SE MUJER 11:10 Gwen 11:10 ALV 11:10 Eres tu :v 11:10 Si xD 11:10 Es sencillo de hacer 11:10 OwO 11:10 No quiero beso o te saco con un fierro 11:11 fierro pariente??? 11:11 xD 11:11 Ahque (derp) 11:11 Dale fiero (? 11:11 -apronta el fierro- 11:11 Mejor yo :v 11:11 xd 11:11 JOSEFINITA. D8 D9 D1 <3 11:11 * Moony besa a Roberto UWu <3 * 11:11 i need hydration 11:11 i need rest 11:11 I need love 11:11 SONIFCITO. D8 D9 D1 <3 11:11 :v uwur :v 11:11 Rawr (? 11:11 UwU 11:11 ¿estás tan necesitado de amor? 11:11 Si xc 11:12 Yo no 11:12 yo tengo la solución 11:12 El VRchat es hermoso https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eix7fLsS058 11:12 :c 11:12 No mms 11:12 Un segundo 11:12 Dark es hombre? 11:12 por $100 dólares la hora, puedes contratar las mejores que dan amor 11:12 Lo se ndito 11:12 Esta la rolas sad 11:12 memeF 11:12 Lo se <3 11:12 HSHAHA 11:12 (ba) 11:12 Axel tengo 100 dólares 11:12 Eres hombre o mujer? >:v 11:12 que casualidad 11:13 HAHAHA 11:13 Lady a quien va la pregunta? 11:13 A ti 11:13 soy hombre 11:13 >:v Pa q quiere saber eso 11:13 Hombre vos? 11:13 PASIVO D8 11:13 sí, soy hombre 11:13 y muy activo 11:13 memeF 11:13 :3 11:13 memeF 11:13 Pensé que pasivo 11:13 el dominante memeF 11:13 Digo acel 11:14 Lady, soy mujer 11:14 (? 11:14 Ahq. 11:14 En serio? 11:14 Ori 11:14 No me mientas .v. 11:14 Te odio 11:14 oye Mousai 11:14 nominate a mod 11:14 Yes, es en serio 11:14 Mejor ponte a tocar 11:14 Especial:Foro 11:14 Lady MP 11:14 en la sección de solicitudes 11:14 Alejandro :3/ 11:14 Ale d8 11:14 Entonces no quiero el beso mordedor :v 11:14 Pero si niquiera tengo las ediciones... 11:14 (emoluigi) 11:15 me vale 3 hectareas de algo que no diré 11:15 ¿Cuantos mas se nominaran a mod? 11:15 Yo (? 11:15 (ide) 11:15 pon que es para temporal 11:15 (idea) * 11:15 ¿Nada más? 11:15 ajá 11:15 un mod temporal no necesita los requisitos 11:15 RLLY? 11:15 Pon razones o algo asi, como "Son activa" 11:15 Jossi si escucha mis quejas 11:15 ME POSTULO POS d8 11:15 alv 11:15 D1 11:15 nada más aceptamos a personas temporales que tengan más de 100 ediciones 11:16 memeF 11:16 Lady parap residente 11:16 +presidente 11:16 Alv 11:16 (okay) fac 11:16 Los cargos apestan. (?) 11:16 100 ediciones? (derp) 11:16 Cierto 11:16 xD 11:16 pero eso es pa' temporal 11:16 Ante el más mínimo error, se te lanzan encima. 11:16 Apestan 11:16 pa' mod permanente son 100 ediciones en artículos y 300 generales 11:16 Y eso harta. (?) 11:16 Xemmas me postulo D1 11:16 Entonces no digas que no necesitan cumplir requisitos xc 11:16 Bueno Ax, ya lo voy a poner 11:16 Sin nada 11:16 En donde firmo? 11:16 ._. 11:16 pon que eres buena gente 11:16 y que te voten por que si 11:16 (es bromeando) 11:17 (Yupii) 11:17 (lavel) 11:17 ¿Cuales eran los requisitos para ser mod de discusiones? 11:17 Cierto 11:17 aquí tienes un ejemplo de una nominación de mod temporal Hilo:257358 11:17 Temporal 11:17 Gracias :3 11:17 (motherofgod) 11:17 para mod de discusiones son como 400 y algo de ediciones 11:18 Hola, Nute. Hola, Moulder. 11:18 me postulo a mod de discusiones 11:18 Me postuló para admi 11:18 (?? 11:18 Tener bastante participación en las Discusiones, Foro y Chat. 11:18 Buen comportamiento tanto en el Chat como fuera de él. 11:18 Tener mínimo 5 meses de registrado. 11:18 Tener 500 ediciones (250 en artículos). 11:18 No haber recibido más de 1 baneo de 1 semana en los últimos 6 meses. 11:18 No haber sido bloqueado en los últimos 6 meses. 11:18 extraño a caro 11:19 ahverdad 11:19 [[]]xdxdxd 11:19 XD 11:19 Me faltan 100 ediciones, lelz. 11:19 Me postulo pa quedarme quieta :'v 11:19 Cuida con ómnibus 11:19 Me puedo postular para mod de discusiones? :v / 11:19 no, no puedes 11:19 Por? :c 11:19 cuántas weas tenés en discusiones? 11:19 Quitale el partner 11:19 FIIIID <3 <3 <3 <3 11:19 Pasa el link para ver eso :v r 11:19 NUUUTE <3 <3 <3 <3 11:19 Nute. :D <3 11:19 9 apenas http://prntscr.com/hx0tql 11:20 NANDO EL MP 11:20 Cuántas necesito? :v r 11:20 mil 11:20 memeF 11:20 Ah ya me habias respondido 11:20 :yaogo: 11:20 Nute Mp 11:21 si ella puede http://prntscr.com/hx0u47 y eso que se registró el 26 de diciembre 11:21 Que paja tengo. 11:21 ¿por qué tú no? 11:21 denme el admin 11:21 casi llega a 1,500 11:21 a nute no le dan el mod y pasa esto 11:21 Ni siquiera Shen tiene eso :v r 11:21 Derpy 11:21 Shen no creo que lo logre memeF 11:21 Tengo una teoria .v. 11:21 No vuelvo a aceptar nada .v. 11:21 porque 11:21 Xemmas MP 11:21 Hola, Malvavisco. 11:22 Malvavisco. (sir) 11:22 Ni quieres llamada, y cuando quieres es de madrugada. 11:22 Hola, Josefina 11:22 sere admin algun dia 11:22 100 discusiones en ediciones y me dejan postulareme? :v r 11:22 acuerdense 11:22 Lxverse, perdóname. 11:22 Sonif. 11:22 Y asi no se puede 11:22 Janet Jackson es Michael todo arreglado. 11:22 Hoy me pasó algo terrible XD 11:22 fui un estúpido 11:22 me corté el dedo 11:22 no Moul... 11:22 Aja 11:22 sorry 11:22 ¿ya quieres que te voten en contra de una? 11:22 QUIERES VER?°¡!" 11:22 Yo podria ser admin si editara y no fuera vaga (sir) 11:22 Yo seré admi antes que nute 11:22 Lo de Keter x2 11:22 eso dicen muchos, qeter 11:22 yo no edito, soy vago 11:22 y mirenme 11:22 (diva) 11:22 Yo quisiera aportar. 11:22 Derp, no gracias 11:22 Pero no sé en qué. (? 11:23 Pero tienes 6k ediciones we 11:23 sí, las tengo 11:23 Yo en pc editó hace años 11:23 Pos no te miro (? 11:23 Hacia 11:23 ¿quieres saber cómo he conseguido 6 mil ediciones? 11:23 La democracia de CW 11:23 Maginifique 11:23 editando 11:23 respuesta correcta de Nute Tateyama, le daremos el cargo de bloqueo global 11:24 xd 11:24 dame esta 11:24 Ed es un falso 11:24 Ahre 11:24 #Josefina4Buro. (= 11:24 No 11:24 yo soy fake 11:24 Sos fake 11:24 Y que hacen los buros? 11:24 Te haces el serio y no sos (? 11:24 NO SOS 11:24 ¿yo serio? 11:24 Dar cargos, (? 11:24 no creo que sea serio 11:24 Solo eso? 11:24 6 mil ediciones :v r eso no es nada :v r 11:25 NUTE MP 11:25 Yo tengo 7.300 11:25 :v / 11:25 Pense que los buros hacian más cosas 11:25 tengo 17.474 globalmente 11:25 En una wiki donde soy admin ;v / 11:25 Xemnas 11:25 1.458 en mi perfil globalmente 11:25 Yo no sé porque no tengo el link donde te lo muestran 11:25 Nos la pela a todos 11:25 ve a dormir 11:25 1.008 en el mediawiki 11:25 1.049 en hilos 11:26 1.029 en foros 11:26 DERP MP 11:26 6.661 en artíuclos 11:26 artículos 11:26 Lina, mp. 11:26 1.305 en plantillas 11:26 Seras admin aqui pero no en su corazon (? 11:27 Eso tenia que decirlo Nasty pero no esta 11:27 un día abandonaré mi cargo de adm 11:27 Ese dia vas a estar re pajero 11:27 seria kul que lo hicieras(? 11:27 digo k 11:27 no te creas 11:27 Yo nunca he superado las 3.000 ediciones en mi cuenta. 11:28 me voy a volver un helper serio 11:28 como aokmine 11:28 Ya que siempre ando cambiando de cuenta. 11:28 ED NO 11:28 yo de serio 11:28 NI TE ATREVAS 11:28 "Ok, no bromees así conmigo" 11:28 A VOLVERTE COMO EL 11:28 Si las sumara todas tendría unas 7.000 (?) 11:28 ya me voy :v r 11:28 tengo que hacer algo :v r 11:28 chao Moul 11:28 Bai, Moul. 11:29 soy bastante serio, Fer 11:29 en público principalmente donde queda registro 11:30 yo tengo casi 8000 en todas mis cuentas 11:30 90% hilos 11:30 Yo solo tengo edicion basura 11:30 Ajio ajio 11:30 Si sumo la de Chespin 01, Chespin el Panda y esta, quizá llegue a las 8.000. 11:30 Nu c. 11:31 Ha pasado algo bueno ? 11:31 yo 11:31 mousai no se nominó a mod 11:31 mejor demosle el mod a lady 11:32 No, a Gogo 11:32 (Sir) 11:32 A Gogo. 11:32 Holi 11:32 gogo banearía a cada negro y judío que entre 11:32 Seria la primera en banearse entonces 11:32 Por eso. (? 11:32 Le damos buro 11:32 Y soy negro 11:32 Oh raioz 11:32 Tambien a los pobres. 11:33 GoGo es negra, Fer? 11:33 la conoces? la has visto? 11:33 En resumen , a tod@s 11:33 Tiene pinta de ser negra 11:33 O negro 11:33 Saludos. 11:33 buena esa 11:34 Yo soy pobre 11:34 Drake. mua 11:34 :( 2018 01 06